Black Velvet
by Yorik
Summary: They risked everything for the sake of one night’s warmth. Oneshot. Touya x Tomoyo


Standard disclaimer applies.

**Black Velvet**

..  
..

**Summary:** They risked everything for the sake of one night's warmth. One-shot. Touya x Tomoyo

She was alone. Alone with him. Her heart suddenly started to race, her face became flushed, and the lump in her throat ever larger. They sat there in silence for a few moments; there was the dull hum of some pre-programmed show on the radio – Beethoven's 9th symphony, however, was soon drowned out by a loud, echoing roll of thunder. She winced and looked up. He hadn't seemed to notice. She frowned. _'Notice me, dammnit!'_ she felt like screaming. He was oblivious though. She rolled her eyes before breaking the silence.

"I'm going to bed."

"Umph."

A grunt of acknowledegment. She seethed a second or two before snuggling down into the blankets which began to envelope her in a sort of comforting hug. She had need not seethed for long; minutes later she heard soft footfalls by her side, the sound of a light being turned off and a few faint grunts. Then someone (obviously him) eased himself into bed. He was close. Unnaturally close. Despite the fact that he was generating more heat than she ever imagined one body could hold, she shivered.

Something brushed against her back. She stiffened. Then, slowly she felt him drawing himself nearer to her; soon his arm was wrapped delicately around her waist; but afterwards, he hesitated a moment.

"Tomoyo."

"Hmn?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"Are you okay with me…err…hugging you?"

Oh, God. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. What was he asking her? She didn't hear, but nodded anyway.

"Okay."

She didn't even know why she was agreeing. She had a boyfriend, and a fabulous one at that. His childish features were suddenly the only thing she could see. Guilt was eating her insides, but there was something…just _something_ about him that she couldn't resist.

He put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him, and soon she could feel his breath, hot on her neck, and his touch, warm with desire.

She couldn't quite understand how they always managed to end up like this. They were really only friends; _good_ friends, who had been there for each other through thick and thin. Nothing more.

They were both in love with other people. She with her boyfriend- he was in England at the moment- and he with his ex, who was due to be back from Australia within the month. He buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck and tightened his grip around her torso.

"_Mmm…_comfy…"

He was murmuring now. He hadn't done that too much on previous occasions. She stiffened a little, but he was the softest, warmest thing she had felt in months. She debated whether or not she should indulge in this forbidden fruit. The whole situation was insanely risky- in fact, she shouldn't have been partaking in this at all. She shivered. Some idiot had turned the air conditioning to below freezing point. That's what it felt like, anyway. She shivered and curled up tightly, drawing her legs up to her chest, and leaning more against his warmth.

"You're so _small…_"

He was mumbling again. His hold on her tightened.

Why were they doing this?

She couldn't understand it.

"He'd roll over and die if he caught us like this," she half-chuckled. False. All false.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The impact of those words hit her like a ton of bricks. This was a person her boyfriend trusted entirely, and here he was, snuggling on a bed with his girlfriend, telling her that he didn't care? She almost wanted to push him away and stalk out, angry. _Almost._ She couldn't. Why?

She didn't know either.

She was the worst girlfriend in the world. Betraying his trust. Risking everything for the sake of one night's warmth._Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid_. She didn't deserve him.

'_Oh, God, Eriol. I'm so sorry…'_

Did she love him? The man laying next to her?

_Yes._

Did he love her?

Probably not, she mused. It was probably all just due to the atmosphere of the moment. He wouldn't touch her, otherwise. But recently, she noticed, whenever he spoke to her, he would not (or could not) meet her eyes. Always looking away.

Guilt?

Who knew.

It was strange, but it suited them both. Whatever reason it was done for, whatever pain they were feeling…they could forget it. Sometimes, they spoke. She about her problems with her boyfriend, and he about his problems with his ex, and how he was going to clear them up. She offered advice, and he listened. The perfect arrangement.

People had suspected an affair before.

But that wasn't what it was.

Someone had even snitched on her to her boyfriend. Who? She didn't know.

Did she care?

Yes. Obviously. She didn't want to lose him. She really did love him. Enough to marry him even, later on. To bear his children and to wash his clothes. To cook his meals, despite the fact that she could barely boil an egg. Enough to give up her friends…and her life.

It hurt, though. A lot. He didn't seem to understand why she needed to do things and be alone, sometimes.

Annoying?

Yes.

Unappreciated?

No.

But when she was with _him,_ she could forget all that.

Did the truth hold same for him as well?

Who knew, besides himself?

Nobody.

Outside, their friends were stirring. It was five-thirty in the morning. What were they doing?

'_Stupid question,_' she told herself.

Weed, ecstacy, LSD…everything was courtesy of Takashi. He was a sad case. He used to be such a sweet, innocent, happy person. She drew the duvet closer around their shoulders to ward away the cold. He still wasn't asleep. None of them were. Perhaps it was the excitement of the trip? She could hear his sister's laugh. Sakura always had the most beautiful laugh.

He brushed some hair away from her face and nuzzled deeper into her neck.

**Kinomoto Touya.**

Did she love him?

_Yes._

Night was drawing to a close.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One of my stranger fics, this one. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. I know everyone seems terribly out of character (OOC), but…well, I just needed to mould them to suit the plot.

Pu


End file.
